Denial is my friend
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: Hermione has lost her mind. Her guilt has robbed her of her senses. She cant remember anything of her sixth year or the summer that led to it. Where is her mind? Why is Malfoy here?


Denial is my friend

Hermione has lost her mind. Her guilt has robbed her of her senses. She cant remember anything of her sixth year or the summer that led to it. Where is her mind? Why is Malfoy here? P.S. watch out for the twist at the end lol.

"We have tried everything. We just can't reach her Mr. Potter. The cost of reinforcing the room we keep her in and the binding spells to hold in her magic is running our facility into the ground. You have two choices either find someone who can help or sign the magical lobotomy forms. In her current state she is a large hazard to everyone." Dr. White said as he gave a grim expression. Having hated giving such terrible news to the Hero of the wizarding world about his closest friend.

Harry stood out in the hall outside of Hermione's high security room. Harry fixed his glasses and looked out unfocused as his heart was breaking. Harry said, "Give me one more chance. I have an idea."

"Alright Mr. Potter. Call me when you are ready to try again." Dr. White said as they parted ways.

Later on his mobile Harry says, "She needs us to try. I need you to try. Please. I know its hard to see her this way. Please for me…. Okay, thank you. This is very important to me."

"Are you ready to get onboard Hermione?" A sixteen year old Harry asked Hermione as she looked around bewildered and shook up.

"Y-yeah let's go." Hermione said as she pulled her eyes from searching the crowd.

Later inside the train Harry and Ron we talking happily as usual. Hermione read her book as the trained moved along. Harry looked over concerned and asked, "Hermione, why are you reading that book?"

Hermione looked at him confused and said, "But I always read on the train?"

"Yes, but you never read that book. You hate it." Harry said as he pointed at the book.

Hermione shook her head and said, "That's ridiculous. I don't hate any books. Why I am reading…," Hermione looked down at the cover of the book and screamed. She dropped the book and stood up and covered her mouth. The book was titled "The Shining." Hermione heard a knocked on the cabin door and looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring her. He put his hand to the glass window of the door and his face transformed into terror. He screamed out in fear, "Hermione, No! Wait. Don't do it."

Hermione blacked out and the world faded away. She then felt some one shake her awake. She lifted her head and looked around. She was in the great hall. She was confused and asked Ron who was shaking her awake, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep. Ginny said you stayed up studying again. Honestly Hermione if you keep going at this pace you'll either burn yourself out or lose it. Come on we're going to be late." Ron said as a confused Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried after Ron.

They turned down one hallway then another. Hermione heard a moan coming down a dark hallway. Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared down the hallway. Ron stopped a few feet from her and said, "Come on. We are going to be late."

"But, someone's moaning." Hermione said as she started to move towards the dark hallway.

"Mione, we don't have time." Ron said as he looked worried.

"I have to go see. I'll catch up." Hermione said as she walked towards the dark hallway.

Ron looked panicked and called out, "Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione entered the dark hallway all to quickly. The pitch blackness seemed to swallow everything save for the pale stone floor she walked upon. The Moaning didn't stop as she went deeper and deeper into the hallway. Eventually she saw large wooden doors. The room of lost things she thought maybe. She wasn't sure. She couldn't hear the moaning anymore, but instead heard locking and unlocking of something. Hermione stepped inside. Slowly and carefully she navigated the mess in this room.

Hermione then saw a tall figure standing in front of a Vanishing cabinet. Hermione wanted to ask who was it, but instead, "What are you doing here? It's not safe." Came out.

The man turned his head oh so slightly, so only a pale cheek shown. Not enough to really help Hermione. The man said, "The world isn't safe for us. Besides it doesn't matter I'm dead anyways." The man turned towards her and revealed himself to be Malfoy. Malfoy coughed hard and blood came out his mouth. He smiled a gentle smile and said, "I needed to sacrifice. It's ok."

Hermione screamed and watched as Draco fell to the floor dead. Everything went black. Hermione cursed as she lost consciousness.

Hermione felt kissing on her shoulder. She smiled and opened her eyes and saw Draco kissing her shoulder. Draco said, "Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" Hermione asked as she turned onto her back to face Draco in the bed they were in.

"For leaving you alone." Draco said as he traced her face with his finger tips.

"But you didn't leave me." Hermione said as she cupped his face trying to understand.

"I didn't what I had to." Draco said as he kissed her hand.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"He would have. I had to. You have to let go Hermione. Let me rest." Draco said.

"I don't understand." Hermione said s she tried to get Draco to looked at her. Then a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Ginny. Ginny said, "Come on you gotta get through this. Come back. He's not here anymore."

Hermione turned back as Draco was gone. Hermione started to panic. Then she heard, "Hermione, no! Wait! Don't do it!" She turned her head and saw a ghostly pale Draco knelt next to her with blood out the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly Hermione stumbled at going to her desk at potions. Draco caught her before she fell. He smiled at her and she blushed. Hermione sat down next to him as they started to work on their potions. Hermione asked, "What happened last night?"

Draco gave a lecherous grin and said, "I shagged you to exhaustion and then carried you to your dorm. I made you lose it huh Dove?"

Hermione blushed tried to focus on the potion. Then Slughorn told Hermione that a professor needed to see her in the hall. Draco took over stirring and Hermione went outside. Professor Snape stood outside. Hermione was not sure why he was there. Hermione pushed her lose curl behind one ear and asked, "Did I mess up the extra credit report?"

"No. You are insufferably perfect again Miss Granger." Snape said as he looked into the classroom.

"What's wrong Professor?" Hermione asked noticing the alertness of Snape.

Snape turned his dark eyes towards her and said in haste, "Look Miss Granger, I have very little time to warn you. You need to wake up. You're not safe here. Wake up."

"But I am awake. You're making no sense." Hermione said as she doubted him.

Snape glared at her and said, "For once in your life stop acting like you know everything and trust someone."

"But I know I'm awake and I know where I belong." Hermione said as she raised her voice offended. Then a voice asked, "Is everything ok?"

"No, I was too late yet again. Don't look back Miss Granger or we will lose you." Snape said as he tried to hold her attention. But once again Hermione felt she knew better and turned her head. There stood a bloody Draco. Hermione screamed. As she started to fade she heard a voice say, "Why does Draco looked dead?"

Hermione's shoulder collides with the stone wall. Hermione thought to herself, 'This is getting worse. Snape is right something is wrong here. And I tend to find out why.'

Hermione walks down the hall and towards the room she went to before. She had a feeling she knew who would be there. Hermione entered the room where the Vanishing Cabinet is. Draco was standing in front of it. Draco had his wand at his side. Hermione readied her wand and got closer. Draco said as she neared him, "Are you going to use that on me again?"

"But you're working for Voldemort. I have to stopped you." Hermione said as she was now certain he was using her all this time. She let her anger take hold.

"I have to Dove. I have something to protect Dove. Please believe me." Draco said as he kept his wand at his side not moving to attack.

Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore. She knew he was a death eater now. The enemy. She pointed her wand at him. Draco nodded to ok that it was ok. Then the door of the room pushed opened and in came Dumbledore. Hermione was confused. Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "My dear child, you need to stop. You need to forgive Draco and forgive yourself for what you both did."

"What did I do?" Hermione asked as she pointed at Draco said as, "He's a death eater. He's betraying us, me."

"Draco did what I asked him to do. As did his Father after the Tri-wizards cup." Dumbledore said.

"You wanted this?" Hermione said hurt and confused.

"No, I asked them to be my spies. Lucian for his family and Draco for you. They helped us win." Dumbledore said

"But the war's not over."

"But it is. For awhile now."

"Then what did I do?" Hermione asked as she lowered her wand.

"Don't you remember Dove?" Draco asked in a fake sneer trying to hide the pain.

"Draco stop." Dumbledore asked.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't your fault." Dumbledore said

"What did I do?" Hermione demanded.

"I'll tell her." Draco said to Dumbledore.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco said, "I didn't tell you my plan and when you got suspicious of my activity. It looked like I was working for Voldemort. You spoke the words and…"

"And, what?" Hermione asked.

"You have to answer that. You know." Dumbledore said

Hermione shook her head as it dawn on her what she did. She did not kill an innocent person. Hermione started to cry and said, "No. You're wrong."

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said trying to calm her.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"Dove. Don't do this. Wake up. Come home." Draco pleaded.

"You're wrong. Your still here." Hermione denied.

"Please Dove. You were so close. Let me go. I want you to live." Draco said.

Hermione shook her head with tears streaming down her face and her wand started to glow. Bright white light filled the room. Dumbledore said in dismay, "We must start again. All is not lost young Malfoy."

In a white padded room stood Dr. White, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lucius Malfoy. They looked down at Hermione sitting on the floor in a straight jacket rocking back and fourth. She had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were far away. They shook their heads in remorse and stepped outside. Dr. White clear his throat and said, "It is as I feared. Nothing can reach her. She refuses to accept a world where Draco Malfoy is dead. We need to have those lobotomy forms filled out so we can proceed or she cannot stay here any longer."

"We have you try. I'm not giving up on her. I can defeat a madman but not save my friend? No, I am going to save her." Harry said in anger and he encroached on the doctor's space.

The doctor stepped back and said closed off and professional, "You most certainly can dedicate your time to that goal, but you can't here any longer. It is against our policy."

Lucius Malfoy towered over the doctor and looked down at him. He sneer at him, "Your policy is only as far as your pocket book. She will be transferred to a better facility closer to us. You will receive no more money from my family. That girl is missing the most important gift my son could give the one he loves. Scorpius is her and my late son's only child. He is missing his parent and I want to bring home a healed Hermione Granger Malfoy to meet her precious son. We are close and you do not care. Doctor indeed."


End file.
